


Come and see me

by kissed



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life, cuddly people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: The reason why Jaehyun decided to live in the SM dorms and why Nakamoto Yuta is forced to clean up lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a short drabble of my baby main NCT otp squeeze! Please be nice to me lol
> 
> WARNING: This has mentions of disbandment, if you're sensitive to that please don't go on. I'm not insinuating that this will be their fate, it was just used as a plot tool for the story. I mean nothing by it, I support NCT and I would like to keep them together forever if I can <3

 

 

 

The press lights are annoying, it hurts his eyes and it’s hot against his skin. He can’t see a thing in the distance but he can see Taeyong and a little glimpse of the interviewer which was fine, he needed to see what he sees.

Despite his friendly aura, doing Guerilla dates was the least of his favorites because it was so random. He didn’t have time to prepare and although he’s all for the benefit of the fans, he’s only worried that Taeyong would get mugged or get trash talked by some _sasaeng_ or anti-fan that they could come across with.

When their manager threw the idea out, Jaehyun was the only one who voted to not do the interview. He was not surprised when Taeyong voted yes because he would do anything the company tells him to do.

That is why they are here now, in the middle of the huge street of Myeongdong with fans right and left screaming in their ears while they walk (they try to) to their end point which was a quaint cafe in the foot of the Namsan Tower.

They reach the cafe without any hang ups. Except for one fan (anti-fan?) who deliberately asked Taeyong if someone who had a bad attitude from the past can really change for the better? Jaehyun wanted to cover his ears or maybe rewind the time so he can intercept the question but Taeyong beat him before he could do anything else.

“Yes. Humans make mistakes and are not perfect but humans are resilient and if they choose to do something to better their lives, they can. It’s about choices, the world is your oyster,” he says with a small smile. He answers the question in such a way that even the fan who asked the question had been lost for words, like Taeyong had practiced in front of the mirror over and over again. It’s such a well thought out answer, a straight one too that made Jaehyun exhale lightly, relieved and happy that this Guerilla date stint isn’t so dangerous after all.

He doesn’t really have a problem when it came to interviews. The guys in the agency always tease him how he’s always on his toes when it comes to interviews, so keen and smart when he answers, _Golden Boy,_ the tease him. _The perfect package_ , he blushes every time they call him that.

Jaehyun takes a sip of his Americano after he finishes his blabbering and gushing about how he’s totally idolizing their TVXQ seniors and how he wants to have the same career as their seniors. So when the interviewer asks him this question he doesn’t really know what to say because he never really thought of it. As positive and bright he is on screen and at the agency, he doesn’t really think about things in the future, he always lives in the now.

“But your seniors didn’t have the smoothest of road to the top, what do you think will happen if NCT broke up? What if someone left?”

They both look at each other and interviewer thinks he had asked something too personal even for someone who is too young in the industry but this is real, this is how the industry works and groups breaking up and members leaving are real.

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong’s hair, how soft it is, his skin up until he reaches the fingertips that were covered by his hoodie and thinks he would like to spend ten more years with this person.

Ten years into this business Taeyong might still be smiling and endlessly practicing with the same sweat still running down the trail of his back, beads forming at the top of his forehead and body getting fatigued yet again from all the late nights and improper nutritional intake.

Jaehyun might have a little girl running around the apartment waiting for him or a wife picking him up from rehearsal while the other longs for a moment with him again like he has right now. It’ll be different in ten years, Taeyong might want to creep into his bed like he does when he can’t sleep in the dorm and he has to run over to Jaehyun’s house where he’ll open the back door like he would always do and open the window until he gets in the blanket with Jaehyun.

In ten years they might be living in other countries, loving some other person they never met until then and it suddenly scares Jaehyun. It never really occurred to him that the world was this big when they debuted, not even because when the talks of their debut were running around the company he already felt it, the way their friendship started to grow wider and farther from each other.

He remembered asking Taeyong if they will be friends forever, Taeyong doesn’t say anything and interlocks his fingers with him under the sheets one night. Jaehyun doesn’t tell him that it broke his heart, the next morning his mother commented on how he looked like he didn’t get enough rest because his eyes were puffy. Taeyong doesn’t have to ask if it was because of what he had asked that night.

They spent so much time together when they were just trainees that it became a part of him. It became part of their identities that when one was not with the other, someone would surely ask where the other was. They were attached by the hip but they were completely opposite beings, Taeyong liked to be minimal and silent, Jaehyun likes to be vibrant and friendly to every one and yet here they are, scared to lose each other in the long run.

“It won’t,” Jaehyun looks at Taeyong who seemed more composed than he is.

“I may be new at this leader thing but I will try my best to keep our members happy. I will try my best to listen to them, consider their ideas and recognize their efforts when it is due. I will be there for them when they need me, I will take care of them and I will be their shield when they are hurting,”

“And if that isn’t enough to make them stay then I can strongly say I’ve done my best to keep them but I can only do so much. A human can only do so much and a human has their opinions and choices, I am merely one human but I can do my best until I can’t do anything anymore,”

Jaehyun wants to hold Taeyong’s hand under all that hoodie fabric, he wants to hug and him ask him when did he ever have time to think about these things because he’s coming up blank and totally appalled by the idea of NCT breaking up.

“Well said, Taeyong-ssi,” the interviewer says and cut to commercial.

As soon as the director yells cut, Taeyong’s strong shoulders fall apart like a house of cards blown by the wind. Jaehyun’s hands hold him up, chest pressed to his back and nobody notices how intimate it is since it’s the slightest of skinship they’ve seen compared to the other guests they had on the show.

They bow and leave the cafe with their manager driving them back to their own houses. First, Taeyong to the dorms and then Jaehyun his parent’s home.

Sleep doesn’t visit him for hours. He blames it all on the coffee he had earlier and those last two questions the interviewer had asked, it leaves a bad taste on his mouth but it’s real, it’s been real for the last several years. It happened to his TVXQ seniors, to Super Juniors seniors and even to EXO seniors and that’s just to name a few from their agency, there are different agencies in South Korea and he could list a few too.

Disbandment, leaving, being away from each other.

It never really went through his mind until he had been asked that question- _Knock knock_.

He looks into the window and he sees a hoodie floating, with white hands to each side.

Jaehyun stands up and opens the window for Taeyong.

“You should be asleep,” is his normal greeting and Taeyong would usually smile, telling him he can’t sleep without his Jaehyunnie but this time it’s different.

“I can’t sleep. I felt like I needed to see you before I could,”

“You could stay,” Jaehyun offers.

“Until you let me, I will,” and they both know what sprang that response, how bitter it sounded and how real it is to their ears.

Taeyong wants to ask Jaehyun to help him because he can’t do this alone, he can’t hold a group of people who have different strengths and weaknesses, different personalities and cultures together with just his two hands, he at least needs four hands and he wants to make Jaehyun promise him that he will be the one he sees at the end of the road, it should be him and Jaehyun until the end. But he can’t, not when Jaehyun is too talented to be contained into one group. He can definitely go farther, be international with those looks and movement, those brains and sympathy, good heart and values. Jaehyun is too precious to be here with him forever.

“Until you can climb into that window, I will. If not, then you’ll have to use the front door,” he jokes and Taeyong tries not to cry as he closes his eyes, sliding closer to Jaehyun’s side. His face smooshed into Jaehyun’s arm, he speaks.

“Even if I have to use a wheelchair to barge into your house, I will as long as I will see you at the end of everything,” he says softly.

“You don’t need to barge into the house if you decide to live with me instead,” he jokes but half of him wants to ask Taeyong for real. Like when Taeyong wakes up tomorrow with dried saliva in the side of his lip, Jaehyun will say _hey, come live with me from now on_.

“You’ll just have to live with us back in the dorm so I won’t have to barge into this house as much,”

The next day, Jaehyun’s father helps Jaehyun and Taeyong haul most of his stuff in the dorma and Yuta is forced to tidy up their room (It made Taeyong really excited because he had been nagging Yuta for weeks now) for another bed whilst Mark squeals and breaks into a happy rap in English as he moves his things for their new roommate.

Taeyong kisses Jaehyun for the first time before he slips into his room to sleep, no one sees them but Jaehyun’s smile as he goes inside the room is enough of an explanation to Yuta while Mark makes a corny joke about his hyung’s weird smile.

 

The end.

 

 


End file.
